


gift

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Gen, Humor, This is Not beta read I’m here to edit mistakes, happy birthday idiot, i mean it’s squalo/reader if you squint good luck, it was... an attempt at humour I tried, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: it’s Squalo’s birthday, and as such, you have you wish him well.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Reader
Kudos: 2





	gift

**Author's Note:**

> Squalo’s birthday this came out in a good, impressive 10 minutes at most I think good for me anyway rated for swearing and also you get punted in the head by a glass Good Luck

“Captain! _Caaaaptaaaaain_!”

Squalo’s eyebrow twitched, and his fingers tightened around the paperwork he was carrying.

“Captain!”

You bounced up to him, eyes wide and sparkling. He tried to hold his tongue, just for a second, eyeing you suspiciously.

“What? Stop fucking yelling.”

“Happy birthday!”

Squalo promptly froze in his walking, he snapping down to stare at you, expression blank.

Oh, you were in danger.

“What the fuck was that?”

“H... Happy birthday?” You’d offered it pretty weakly, your smile faltering nervously. “Right? It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

“And how the fuck do you know that?”

“Oh– _Oh_!” You pointed up at him, but took a noticeable step back. “When we were last with Nono, I bumped into one of his Guardians when I got lost in the place and asked him if he could ask Nono for me!”

Squalo’s eyes narrowed further at you, and you grinned if even to hide your absolute fear of getting your ass beat in the middle of the hall.

“Which one?”

“Huh? I don’t know their names. I just asked, and he said ‘yes’.”

God, you were so fucking clueless sometimes it was a miracle you were still alive.

Squalo was slow, but eventually faced forward and started walking again, so you sped after him.

“Then, next time we see the old bastards, I’ll tear it out of the fuckers and find out. Also, stop getting fucking lost over there. It takes us too long leaving because of it, dumbass.”

“That’s mean. It’s big as hell and I struggle remembering the layout here as it is. Anyway, anyway, I contemplated getting you something!”

He visibly twitched beside you.

“But, I ditched that idea because I figured you’d hate anything I got!”

“Smart move, idiot.”

Without so much as knocking, Squalo kicked the door to Xanxus’ office open, and you slid in behind him, humming in greeting.

“Afternoon, Boss!”

Xanxus barely acknowledged you, but you took this in stride as Squalo dumped the paperwork he had onto the former’s desk.

“For you. Oi, don’t dawdle. Let’s go.”

You seemed to beam up at Squalo, nodding along happily, turning to follow him. “You should let me treat you to something today!”

Squalo would’ve retorted, but stopped to watch you completely lurch forward and hunch over with an obnoxiously loud cry of pain, hands flying to your head.

“What the fuck was that?!” You crouched down, eyes screwed shut to keep any of the alcohol sliding down your forehead from getting in them. “We didn’t even do anything this time!”

Xanxus watched you lazily as Squalo snorted, loudly, before laughing with his whole chest. “Don’t think of slacking off in front of me, dipshit.”

You tried to turn, reaching up and grabbing Squalo’s sleeve to keep from falling, and cracking one eye open. “I would’ve just done something here! Like, lunch! We have breaks, Boss!”

“Besides, it was for- **_Eugh_** —“ Your loud gag only had Squalo laugh harder, watching you try to spit out the alcohol that had slipped into your mouth back out onto your opposite hand.

You spluttered for a few moments, coughing and trying so hard not to swallow anything, a deep grimace on your face.

“Oh, that’s _nasty_ –! Bleh!” You stood and dragged your tongue across the back of your hand, stumbling backwards as Squalo tugged you along.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know.” He was grinning so wide, though, a snarky sort of mirth dancing in his eyes as he watched you. “Can’t handle it?”

“God, it’s strong!” You shook your hands out as you stood, hurrying out of your boss’ office. “I need to wash my mouth out. Gross!”

Squalo only found it right and fair to continue poking fun at you as he closed the door and followed you to the kitchen.

Xanxus sighed heavily, lowering his gaze down to the papers in front of him. “Bastard can’t say I don’t do shit for him now.”

**Author's Note:**

> do I ever remember Nono’s Guardians names?? except Ganache or whatever his name is? no  
> sort of like... “it’s not my responsibility to remember their names, they’re not my guardians” lmao


End file.
